Death the Kid and his Life
by Ryu the Dragon Sage
Summary: Two years after the fight with Asura, Kid's whole attitude has changed, he's become alot like Soul, and Liz hates it. Or does she? Rated T KidxLiz


**Hello I am Nihonda-Kiku and I am writing this SE fanfic about DTK and his two weapons Liz and Patty, set two years after the encounter with Kishin Asura. I'm supposed to be continuing a Vocaloid fanfic, but to be honest I really don't know what else to write.**

**WARNING: DTK WILL BE VERY OOC IN THIS.**

**Me: Hurry up with the disclaimer, Kid.**

**Kid: Why do I have to do it?**

**Me: I will re-arrange everything in the Mansion 3 inches to the right and slant them if you don't.**

**Kid: Nihon does not own Soul Eater or any Soul Eater Characters…**

**Me: Good..**

**~X~X~X~X~X~**

**Death the Kid**

_I hear four beeps go off in both the right and the left sides of me. I turn to the left and spot the alarm clock as I slam my fist down on it and the beeping stops. I then turn to my right and do the same to that alarm clock then glance at the time. "7:35, huh? Time to get up I guess.." I said as I jump out of bed and stretch. The uneven sheets on my bed catch my eye and I begin to fix them. I then slowly take steps downstairs, each sound thudding in my head._

_Thud, thud, thud._

_All until I reach the bottom step and trip. "Crap!" I shout as I begin to tumble down. Luckily, my hands went down on the ground and I push off of them, and land in the kitchen, only to find my oldest weapon Liz tapping her foot with a disapproving look across her face. She opens her mouth and with the first few words, the annoyance in her voice pours out like water from a faucet._

"_Kid! You were supposed to be up…"_

_She stopped and looked over at her watch and continued ranting._

"…_.15 minutes ago!"_

_I sigh then put my arm on her shoulder and begin to speak in a smooth voice._

"_Calm down Liz. If you get worked up on every little detail, you could give yourself OCD."_

_As I finish that sentence I begin to notice her appearance.. She was perfectly even… Symmetrical. This had dumbfounded me so much I didn't notice she had taken my arm off her shoulder and stormed off. Patty appeared in front of me, waving her hand in my face._

"_Kid? Kid are you awake?"_

_Soon I snapped out of the trance.. Liz was symmetrical? Didn't my obsession with symmetry piss her off? Then I realized Patty was in front of me._

"_Huh? Oh yeah fine."_

_I look at Patty's appearance.. Not even… Not symmetrical at all. I found myself brushing her hair and fixing her clothes, as if I was her parent… My mind soon wandered off…_

**Liz**

_I had my faced stuffed in my pillow, thinking about how different Kid was after Asura was beaten… He had started turning into an A class jerk… Worse than that asshole Soul. He was dating a different girl every month. It was weird, unlike him. I have really been concerned, especially about his behavior. He was about three inches taller than I am now, and he was doing lewd things to the girls he brought around here. Things like touching their breasts and grabbing their asses, and it always pisses me off. Worse than when Soul talked about what "cool" guys get, and what they do. I get this pain in my chest, and another in my head a few minutes later. This is a sign that the anger from his perverted actions was more than just anger… Maybe even jealousy. Then I remembered after he looked at my appearance this morning, he was staring. Was I so asymmetrical it flabbergasted him? Did he actually like how I looked? Why do I even care about this stuff? I'm tough. I lived on the streets with Patty. I sure as hell don't like some spoiled rich brat who acted so lewd… Did I? I stayed in my room for about ten minutes until I hear 2 knocks on my door._

_Knock! Knock!_

_I walked over to the door an opened it. Who else but the pervy baka, Kid is standing in my door frame, leaning on it like it was a wall._

"_So you gonna come down for breakfast or what?"_

_I scowl at him and notice he's staring at my chest. Perv._

"_Looking for something?!" I say as a vein appeared on my forehead._

"_You might want to put a bra on as well."_

_I froze. Embarrassment rained down on me so fast it wasn't even funny. At least not to me. Kid was giving a cocky-ass smirk and had confident expression in his eyes. I shut the door in his face and slide down on my end of the door. My cheeks felt a bit hot. So I look at my reflection in the mirror. My cheeks were red. Was I blushing? Blushing because that perv saw me without a bra on? I guess I had feelings for Kid I didn't want to admit. I hated liking him. Feelings are stupid. I was sitting on my bed (WITH A BRA ON) and I'm so mentally exhausted from that ordeal I had to take a nap. My dream was pretty vivd._

_Kid and I were kissing in the corner of my room. I felt defensive so I asked him a question that was obviously rhetorical._

"_Aren't you gonna grope me or grab my ass?_

_Instead of getting defensive and insecure like I did, Kid was smiling. He then pulled me closer to him and I can feel him. (In more ways than one.)_

"_Listen, I'm not going to do any of that pervy crap unless you want me to. I love you too much to mess that up, Liz."_

_I felt so vulnerable at that moment I could've cried. Then I remembered I could feel his "manhood" on my left thigh. I didn't think he knew so I cleared my throat and began to speak._

"_Uh Kid, I can feel you… ALL of you."_

_I thought he would be embarrassed and leave but instead his expression went serious._

"_I know Liz, I know." _

_His lips met mine in a tender embrace and like that I woke up…_

_I woke up panting and holding my chest. I have feelings for him. Strong feelings. Oh God how this would throw my entire life off-balance. Kid had opebed the door and had a concerned expression on his face. _

"_Is everything alright Liz?"_

_Crap I'm finished. I forgot he had a sweet side. I might not be able to push my feelings down much longer now…_


End file.
